1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a full-frame adhesive anti-fog film structure, especially to a full-frame adhesive anti-fog film which inhibits fog forming.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety helmet is personal protection equipment for head, which can efficiently cushion and reduce the impact of head, preventing and decreasing the frameage of human head. The application of safety helmet is widely seen in building industry, traffic, and various kinds of industries. Recently, sale markets have many types of safety helmets. The semi-cover type helmet and full-face helmet are the most commonly seen ones. Apart from wearing the safety helmet to protect head, the user also installs a lens in front of the safety helmet to protect their face. In sunny days, the lens can block the sunlight from directly irradiating the user's face; during the bad weather, the lens can also avoid the cold wind and rain directly attacking the faces; further, the lens can prevent insects, small rocks, dust, and unknown matters attacking the faces.
Nevertheless, during cold days or low temperature of the outside environment, the temperature difference formed from the user's body heat and the cold temperature of the outside environment, may lead the steam of the air condensed and generate fog on the surfaces of the lens; and due to the temperature difference, the fog on the lens is hard to disperse instantly. Before the fog dispersing, the user is in a dangerous condition because of his sight is blurred or is completely covered, such that if the user is during driving or doing other hazardous work, it is extremely possible to have accident. This does not only threat the users' individual safety, but also may hurt other people, causing irreparable tragedy.